Room, Ship, School, Ship, Home
by Trajectory of Simplicity
Summary: Origins; Her whole life was summarized as such: room, ship, school, ship, room. She always wished, hoped, for something more. Even as a child. Millycentric. Five-shot
1. Room

**Disclaimer:** ...So my friend called me a "bulk." I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. So I just took it as a compliment.

Question: Are wings of the heart capitalized? Like "Wings of the Heart"? Or is it just all lower-cased?

_**SPOILERS**_...kinda

* * *

Room

By: Me

Milly was seven years old when her father caught her with her wings of the heart opened wide.

She was in her room. It was a big, bright room. Filled with pinks, reds, and whites because pink, red, and white were colors that little girls like Milly were supposed to love. The curtains were always pulled open to allow sunlight. There was a lot of space. Milly liked space.

A bed stood in the corner of the room. It was a comfy bed. Warm, too. It was pink and white. Like the pillows that adorned it. A small, white nightstand stood daintily next to the bed. A small desk occupied the space in the corner opposite the bed. Armchairs surrounding a small coffee table was pushed against a wall. Some stuffed animals were lined up along the window. Milly's favorite stuffed animal had a special place among her pillows. Some toys were strewn across the floor, forgotten. Her sock drawer was decorated with a vase full of ornamental flowers.

Some framed pictures hung on the walls. Knickknacks and old arts and crafts were scattered around the room.

Her father was always away to do research or to talk to some important-looking people with weird fancy clothes. Milly didn't miss her father. Even as a seven-year-old girl, her father's absence was nothing new. She had gotten over loneliness a long time ago. And besides, she wasn't a baby anymore.

Baelheit had been away all day to finish some research on whatever machinated gadget that needed improving. Milly knew she would be home all day. She wanted to play outside on the streets, but the maids and butlers would never let her. They insisted that it was her father's wish to "protect her from all the inevitable dangers that being outdoors imposed"―whatever that meant. Milly had tried sneaking out once, but she got caught and was scolded for a straight 2 hours by her nurse. She never wanted to go through those 2 hours of torturous boredom ever again so Milly resolved to never try to sneak out unless she was absolutely _sure_ she wouldn't get caught.

But that wasn't very often.

So Milly was playing alone in her room when she had a great idea.

Her father hated seeing her wings of the heart out in the open so whenever her father was around, she was careful not to allow it to materialize across her back. One time, she had unintentionally allowed her wings of the heart to unfurl when Baelheit had some guests over and he got so upset at her that she never opened her wings in front of him again.

But, that day, her father wasn't home so she was free to do as she wished.

Milly smiled as she allowed her wings to materialize across her back. She fluttered and stretched them as wide as they could go before allowing them to relax. She loved having her wings open. Her entire body was machina. Every time she moved a limb, she could hear a soft, barely audible _clink!_ of working machina. It was extremely quiet and most people couldn't hear it, but Milly lived with it for almost all her life. Every time she moved, that _clink!_ would resonate in her head, loud, clear, strong, and so repetitive that every day she would pray to the gods that it would stop. But when she had her wings of the heart out, they did not clink with machina. They were not mechanical. They were not metallic. She could flutter and move them about all day and they wouldn't make a single machinated sound and she loved it.

Milly jumped up in the air, allowing her wings to levitate her over the ground. She zipped across her large room, doing short, graceful spins as she allowed her wings to carry her body above the floor. Feathers scattered across the room as she giggled. She loved how light her wings made her feel. Like she wasn't made of iron and her body wasn't composed of heavy metallic compounds. Like she was just human. A human with emotions and freedom and a heart.

In the midst of her dancing, her door suddenly burst open and in came her father, calling her name.

"Milliarde, I need to talk to―" At the sight of his daughter, Baelheit completely stopped.

The guilty girl stood in the middle of her room, surrounded by glowing, ethereal feathers that disappeared before they reached the ground. Her wings of the heart were opened wide, spreading across her back. Milly's light brown eyes widened at the sight of her father, but she was completely frozen from fear. She couldn't even find it in herself to put her wings away.

Baelheit's expression was completely unreadable as he stared at his daughter with her wings of the heart shamelessly unfurled before him. He stared and stared at her wings, at the blue and white butterfly wings. Milly squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that her father was going to hit her, or yell at her, or tear out her wings, or feed her to the monsters in Nihal Desert. She waited...waited...

But Baelheit simply turned his head away from her in disgust. "Put your wings of the heart away, Milliarde. They're useless, impractical things. You don't need them."

He swiftly closed her door behind him as he hurried away to gods-knew-where.

Milly listened to her father's footsteps fade away as she quietly put her wings away. The feathers around her disappeared. She stood there for a few minutes, contemplating, her head staring at the floor.

Then, she lifted her head, her brown eyes filled with fire and spread her wings out as far as they would go. She launched herself up into the air and spun around, allowing her wings to lift her above the ground, defying gravity. Her light brown hair lifted from her shoulders, flowing behind her small body, as she flitted across the room. She jumped, spun, danced, somersaulted across the air with a huge grin on her face. A machine cannot dance as she can in the air. A machine cannot lift itself from the ground with ethereal wings. She was light. She was human. She was not machina. She was not metal. Milly closed her eyes and reveled in her dance of freedom.

And she imagined a world outside her home, a father who loved her heart, and a body without machina.

* * *

**A/N**: So...Milly. Seven years old. How'd I do?

I wanted to try to capture Milly as she was as a child, growing up in that sheltered environment. Honestly, I agree with Guillo's "bomb shelter" thing. Milly has so much spunk, even though she was raised the way she was raised. I can totally see Milly as a little girl, fighting for what little freedom she had, struggling to keep her heart in that machinated body of hers.

And...don't you find it strange that Milly has heart-wings when her father is Baelheit, the guy who, you know, _tore off Gena's wings?_

I was just wondering.

Btdubs. This is a five-shot. After all, Milly's summary of her life was "Room, ship, school, ship, room." That's five words. Count 'em.

Thanks for taking the time to read this. It's greatly appreciated :)

**The trajectory of your swag far exceeds that of the limit of a positive cubed function as x approaches infinity.**


	2. Ship

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter. Lol jk that's not even a disclaimer xD

Part two of this five-shot. (Seriously, do five-shots even exist?)

* * *

Ship

By: Me

"Milliarde. You will be attending school at the School of Magic in Anuenue."

She was eight years old when her father said that to her. She was ecstatic at the news. Her eyes had grown so wide and her mouth turned into a grin. She hugged her father, excited at the prospect of leaving the Alfardian streets with its gassy aromas. She was so happy she almost allowed her wings to unfurl in front of her father, but she caught herself just in time.

Finally, she was leaving the walls of her home. At last, she was entering the outsid world, seeing new sights, doing new things.

Baelheit had dismissed her to finish with some paperwork he had to deal with about some machination procedure. Milly had barely been able to sleep that night.

Her first day of school, Milly was woken earlier than usual by her nanny. Knowing what the day was, she had jumped out of bed, excited. She allowed her maids to dress her with her favorite outfit without complaint. As they pulled her long hair into a neat braid, she hummed a tuneless song, swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the stool. Once all was in order, she bounded across the hallway and down the stairs to meet her father at the entrance of their home. She couldn't even hear the clinking of her mechanical body in the midst of her excitement.

"Father! I'm ready!" she bounded into the foyer, a bright smile on her face.

Baelheit looked in her direction and nodded. Milly noticed, in the small part of her chest where she noticed lots of things, that her father didn't really looked _at_ her. He seemed to indifferently look through her as though looking at an object behind her. Milly's joy was dampened slightly at his passivity, but her spirits bounced back when her father spoke next.

"Milliarde, this is your pilot," Baelheit nodded toward the man standing slightly behind him. "He will be chaperoning you to and from school."

The pilot stepped forward and politely bowed toward the young girl. When he straightened his back, he shot her a wide grin.

Milly cocked her head at him. "He looks a little goofy."

The pilot's grin grew. Baelheit ignored her and turned to the other man, whose face assumed its old seriousness the moment his employer faced him. "You are to take her directly to school and directly home. Is that understood?"

The pilot saluted and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Now, it's best you left as soon as possible. I have a very important meeting with the senators that I must attend." Without another word, Baelheit promptly left the two alone. A moment passed. Milly looked expectantly at the older man.

He grinned back. "Well, let's get you to school."

Milly nodded happily.

* * *

The two walked down the streets of Mintaka to the port. When Milly saw their ship, her eyes brightened. It was really nothing very impressive. In fact, it was quite small, but it was sleek and shiny. Black and silver, the ship smelled faintly of machina gas.

The inside was small and a little cramped. It really only fit the pilot, her, and maybe 2 others. But Milly was going to Anuenue. The prospect of seeing the world outside her home caused her heart to thump loudly in her chest. She swung her legs back and forth in her seat, humming softly to herself as she watched the plane lift up and away from the port. The little ship increasingly picked up speed until Alfard was only a small dot in the distance. Milly fixed her eyes on the windows around her to watch the clouds rush by. She smiled wide.

"You don't get out much do you, little miss?" the pilot said good-naturedly, chuckling softly at her wide eyes and rosy cheeks.

"I'm not little!" Milly said indignantly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

The pilot laughed at her. "Beg your pardon, miss, but you're about as little as a baby bunnycat."

"Hmph!" Milly crossed her arms and looked away in a huff.

The pilot simply laughed harder at her indignation. "Well, at least we're heading to Anuenue. It's quite beautiful over there."

Milly sneaked a glance at the man. "Really?"

He grinned at her. She quickly looked away again. "Yeah! For sure. In that nation, a huge rainbow stretches across the entire sky! You know what a rainbow is?"

Milly said nothing, trying to keep up her defiant facade, but she shook her head.

"Well, it's this huge arching thing that's made of seven different colors," he explained. "It goes in this order: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. Each color blends into the next and the rainbow stretches across the whoooooole nation."

The little girl's brown eyes widened. "Wooooow!" she exclaimed, completely forgetting about her anger.

"Yup!" The pilot said. "Legends say that if you find the end of that rainbow, you'll find a gigantic pot of pure gold."

"Have you ever found that?" Milly asked, practically bursting with curiosity.

"No. No one has ever found it. But I also hear that there's something even better than a pot of gold. In the branches of the Celestial Tree, the inhabitants say that the greatest riches in the world hide there."

"What's a cel... Cele―..." Milly tried.

"The Celestial Tree? It's this huge tree that the whole nation worships. It's height is so huge that you can't even see halfway up, let alone the very top! It's said to provide the residents with divine protection. It also grants powers of immortality and eternal beauty to the Fairy Queen Corellia."

"Fairy Queen? What's that?"

"She's the queen of Anuenue. I have never personally seen her myself, but she's said to be incredibly beautiful." The pilot looked at the girl who was practically bursting with excitement. "You sure have a lot of questions, little miss!"

Milly ignored the man's comment. Instead, she continued pestering him with questions. The more the pilot told her, the wider her eyes got. His words spun beautiful images in her mind and she listened with hungry ears.

She couldn't wait to see this strange new land with a sky filled with rainbows, a Fairy Queen with incredible beauty, and a divine tree so huge you couldn't see its top.

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously not much going on here, but this is just Milly going to school. You honestly think a lot's going to happen? But, then again, one of a writer's job is to take something supposedly incredibly mundane and find significance and beauty in it. I was hoping I succeeded in that.

Everyone asks for reviews, and I would really appreciate some concrit especially about characterization or technique. But I don't like being so pushy. I would rather you just enjoy whatever I have to give and I hope you all have a blessed day :)

**You're not just cool. You're absolute zero.**


End file.
